1. Technical Field
The present disclosure related to power supply circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for a video card chipset.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of computer technology, more and more people use computers throughout the work day. Therefore, it is important that the display function works well and provides clear images to prevent causing eye strain or other problems for people.
In a computer system, a video card chipset transmits signals to the display. When power provided to the video card chipset is not stable, the signals provided to the display will not be stable and interfere with image quality of the display.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.